


No Greblins Allowed

by wordscorrupt



Series: Be Still My Heart [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, SO MUCH FLUFF, Superfamily, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: Three-year-old Peter has forgotten to give his daddy a goodnight kiss and he's on a mission to fix that.





	No Greblins Allowed

Steve and Tony were getting ready for bed when there was a soft knock on their door. Tony popped his head out from the bathroom, toothbrush hanging loosely between his teeth as he glanced towards the door. Steve finished slipping his pajama on before strolling over to the door and opening it.

“Didn’t I just put you to bed, mister?” Steve’s amused voice spoke out not a moment later.

Peter lifted his tiny head up at his papa, a sheepish grin on his face. He rocked back and forth on his heels, petting at the soft plush fabric of his stuffed bunny. His nose scrunched as he tried to think of an excuse. “Yis, but I fo’got to give ‘addy a tiss.”

“Oh, in that case then.” Steve grinned, stepping off to the side, letting the little boy shuffle his tiny bare feet in.

Tony then walked out of the bathroom, pretending he did not know Peter was in their bedroom until he turned around to talk to Steve. He let out an overdramatic shriek, pointing towards Peter and shouting, “Ah! A gremlin!”

Peter giggled, tightening the hold on his stuffed bunny. “Not a greblin, ‘addy! I’m y’r baby!”

“Could have fooled me, sweetheart.” Tony smirked, kneeling down with open arms. Peter dropped his stuffed animal and practically flew towards him. Tony grinned, picking up his three-year-old son with a dramatic huff. “God, you’re getting too big. You’re gonna break my back one of these days and then Papa is gonna have to carry both of us around!”

“You wish,” Steve mumbled as he approached the two. He brushed a few errant curls out of Peter’s eyes as the toddler settled his cheek on Tony’s chest. “This little guy got out of bed because he forgot to give you a goodnight kiss.”

Tony’s beaming expression could have lit up the entire tower for weeks. He hugged his son to his chest, pressing his face against the soft baby curls. “Is that true, buddy?”

Peter nodded his tiny head, smushed up between his father’s chest and one of his arms.

Steve couldn’t fathom how Tony’s smile managed to get wider at their son’s words. Or the fact that he could literally see his husband’s eyes sparkle like a damn Disney princess.

Tony sat on the edge of the bed, placing Peter down on his lap. “Well, here’s the deal, baby, you can only give me a goodnight kiss if I can give one in return.”

Peter, of course, eagerly nodded his head at the proposal. Steve watched as the toddler scrambled to get onto his knees, wincing as bony knees dug into his husband’s thighs. Tony helped hold Peter steady, ignoring the painful jabs. His pain was rewarded when his face clasped between two tiny soft hands and Peter quickly leaned in planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Love and warmth swirled around his chest and he tried to hide the fact that there was now a tightness around his throat. He had to take a few moments to compose himself so he wouldn’t start sobbing as soon as he opened his mouth.

Peter leaned back, a proud expression on his face. Mission accomplished. He stole a glance towards his papa who held one of those goofy expressions that daddy always teased him about.

Tony cleared his throat. “Now, I think my end of the deal was one kiss too. But, unfortunately, I’m going to need more than just one.”

Then without warning, Tony grabbed a hold of Peter, taking him with as he fell back onto the bed before rolling over, effectively pinning his son underneath him.

“‘Addy, no!” Peter cried, his shrieks turning into giggles as Tony started attacking his face with kisses.

Steve rolled his eyes fondly at the scene, but couldn’t help the smile that graced lips.

“Papa, he’p!”

Steve thought for a second to intervene and pull his husband away, putting a stop to his antics. But the sound of Peter’s laugh, filling the entire room, was music to his ears and he didn’t want to put a stop to it. In fact -

“Actually, Petey, I think you need more kisses!”

Peter let out a delighted, slightly horrified squeal, kicking his feet when Steve started blowing raspberries on his tummy.

A few minutes later, Tony and Steve having finally relented, they were now buried underneath the covers with Peter snuggled in between them. The boy was still out of breath but smiling from ear to ear. Steve and Tony gazed at their son with the same adoring look.

“See how much trouble you cause when you come into our room,” Tony commented, gently poking at the boy’s nose. Peter gave him a truly bewildered look that he couldn’t help but chuckle at.

Steve shook his head at the comment, reaching over to smooth Peter’s hair back. The boy cooed at the comforting motion. Steve smiled softly, repeating the gesture over and over.

Tony watched on, the gleam in his eyes from before shining even brighter. He saw Peter’s eyes starting to droop as his breathing started to even out. One of Peter’s small hands was curled up next to his ear on the pillow and when Tony carefully picked it up, pressing one of his fingers against the palm, Peter instantly grasped onto it. The kid might as well have been grabbing a hold of his entire heart.

Steve suddenly reached over with his free hand and grabbed a hold of Tony’s, squeezing it gently. Words didn’t need to be exchanged between the two, because the love was more tangible than ever.

It didn’t take long for Tony to note that at that exact moment, he held the entirety of his world in both his hands. And with that thought circling around in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
